


Drunk confessions

by orphan_account



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dominic and Marius are engaged, one night Dominic comes home drunk and acts... differently
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Drunk confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Lol it's my first story, I still suck with tags in fact I spent half an hour trying to insert them but I couldn't

Marius looked at his watch. Three in the morning. Where the hell had Dominic gone? He had gone out drinking with his friends, nothing new, but he usually came home before midnight and Marius was worried. At one point he heard noises coming from outside the door, got up to watch what was happening when a rather drunk Dominic swung the door open and strode towards Marius.

"Oh my God, on the way home I died. I'm seeing an angel." Dominic grumbled before hugging Marius in his arms and rubbing his nose on his neck

"Dominic, how much did you drink?" Marius asked, gently pushing Dominic away who now had a stupid smile on his face.

"What? Can't I say you're beautiful? You're my boyfriend! Or you don't want to be anymore? Oh no, what have I done?" Dominic said putting his hands in his hair.

"None of that, just ... you're not usually a sweet guy or a fluffy guy, so it just seemed a little weird."

"I don't do it because I suck with words, and also because I can't express how I feel about you in words." Marius blushed a little and smiled shyly, he wasn't used to such a tender Dominic, but he sure liked him.

"Well, thanks Dom, I know it's hard for you to express your emotions, I'm glad you did it with me, even though you probably won't remember anything tomorrow." He said with a slight chuckle looking at his lover who now had a confused look. So cute.

"I just want to say that ... You are perfect. I could never imagine my life without you. I know I don't prove it, but every morning I wake up and thank whoever gave me the chance to sleep with you, to be able to hold you and to call myself your boyfriend. I could never support the thought of losing you, really. " Marius now had the widest smile he had ever had and was happy as ever. He knew Bandit loved him, sure, but hearing him say it like this was the best thing that could happen to him.

"I love you so much Marius, I love you, I love you, I love you." Dominic said punctuating his lover's face with little kisses and hugging him.

"I love you so much too, Dom." Marius held Dominic in turn, he felt like he was in heaven.

"But now you have to sleep, you will have a big headache tomorrow."

"I want to make love with you."

"you usually call it "fucking" but I get the concept." Marius dragged Dominic onto the bed, took off his pants and as soon as he rested his head on the pillow he fell asleep. Marius looked at him softly, gently stroked his back and fell asleep with him.

_________________________

Marius woke up slowly, not feeling Dominic's body close to his anymore, looked around, got up and headed into the small kitchen. Dominic stood by the sink with his eyes shut. Marius walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mh, good morning." Marius said, staring at him with loving eyes

"morning," Dominic replied, rubbing his temples

"How do you feel?"

"I have a damn headache, but I think a blowjob would help me get better." He said to Marius with a dirty smile. His usual Dominic was back.

"Mh, I could think about it." He said putting his hand on his hair and lightly massaging his head.

"You know I love you, right?" Marius said softly, continuing to caress the back of his lover head

"Uh, sure Marius. Why on earth should I doubt it?"

"Mh, nothing, forget it. I want a kiss." Marius took Dominic's cheeks and kissed him on the lips, deepening the kiss as Dominic put his hands on his boyfriend's hips. Sure, Dominic wasn't quite the kind of sweet guy who showed his feelings with love phrases, but Marius was fine with it. They parted for air, their lips shiny and swollen

"Let's go back to the talk before, can I have that blow job or...?" Marius laughed and gave Dominic's arm a gentle push. His lover was an idiot. But he was his idiot. And that was fine for him.


End file.
